


Timestamp 2

by Mewwy



Series: Make Me Forget [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve try out their new restraints!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp 2

Danny was tightening the third leather strap to the underside of the bed, he felt rather than saw Steve standing the in the doorway. "They arrived and I picked them up yesterday."

"Looking good." Steve came in the room and examined the strap.

"On the last one." Danny looked up at Steve. "Do you want to play with them Steven?"

Watching as Danny started on the fourth strap. "I was going to go for a run."

Looking up, “Sure.”

"Maybe after I shower when I get back?"

Shaking his head. "Nah. It's late. Go run. Be free SuperSEAL."

Coming over, "okay." Steve pulled Danny up and kissed him. Deepening the kiss their tongues clashed with their hands moving. When they parted Steve smiled. "Thank you Danny for putting these on." A brighter smile. "It will be fun."

"Get outta here. I have another one to finish. Then a shower. Get the crap from the day off me." Steve gave him another quick kiss, did a swift strip down and threw on his running clothes.

Another rapid kiss. "Love you, Danno." Heading out the door before Danny could respond. Sometimes Steve would do that. Not let Danny respond. Almost afraid that Danny wouldn't reciprocate his words. Their relationship was still a few weeks old. Steve has asked Danny to move in, but Danny wanted to wait. It really hasn't been that long. Sixteen days. That isn't a long period of time.

Finishing the fourth strap Danny stood up. Looking over his handiwork he smiled and felt a thrum of excitement. The thoughts of seeing Steve all spread out on their bed. Allowing Danny to pinch, bite, and suckle every inch of him. Steve wearing a plug to keep him open and a cock ring while Danny took his time with him. Flat on his stomach so Danny could spank him. The only other time Danny had spanked Steve for pleasure Steve had thoroughly enjoyed it. Semi hard from just the thoughts of what he could do to Steve he knew that they could play this weekend. Gripping himself tightly he went to shower the day away.

With the shower running the day away Danny debated about jacking off and thought better of it. He could probably convince a hot, sweaty Steve to let him fuck him. Danny was definitely over the three minute limit, but he was enjoying his time. Besides Steve wouldn't be back for at least an hour. However, Danny did get out before five minutes. Steve was rubbing off on him. Drying off he wandered into the bedroom rubbing his hair. To the site of Steve on the bed with three of the four cuffs on.

"Sir." Waving jauntily.

"Well, Steven. Not that I am complaining, but to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I got about a half mile from the house and decided it would be more fun to play." A cute little smirk crossed his face. "Sir."

Danny finished rubbing his hair and the arousal that had gone while in the shower returned with a vengeance. "Three out of four cuffs? That is good to know." He was smirking with Steve. "And the cock ring. Well prepared Sailor."

"Thank you, Sir."

Quickly Danny buckled the fourth cuff. Then checked the other three, tightening the ankle cuffs and then moving back to look at Steve. He was half hard at the sight in front of him. "You are a gift to me Steven. A wonderful surprise gift."

"Thank you, Sir."

Standing and admiring a slightly flushed, and anticipating Steve. Steve was sweating slightly and hard. The tip of his penis was dusky red and some pre-come was leaking. "So pretty. So very pretty indeed." Leaning forward he ran his fingertips over the bottom of Steve's feet, over his toes, and down the top of his foot to the cuff. "You look so beautiful all stretched outt like this. All ready for me." Gripping the cuff and tugging at the leash that ties it to the bed. "Anything I want."

"Yes, Sir. Please anything, Sir."

"Anything? Hmmm the possibilities." Danny went to the drawer they kept their limited supplies in. Taking his time he thought of what would make Steve prettier. Bypassing the nipple clips, pulling out the butt plug, remembering his fantasy from earlier. Steve was already wearing the cock ring. Pulling out the blindfold he looked over at Steve. They hadn't discussed it since the beginning. Putting the blindfold away Danny put the plug away too and pulled out the vibrating plug. They hadn't used this one yet. Time for something new. Grabbing the lube and a condom, Danny closed the drawer.

Moving to Steve who was staring at the ceiling like they had discussed previously. Danny didn’t want every little movement to be controlled by him, but he did want Steve to be surprised as to what Danny brought to bed. "Eyes." Immediately Steve's eyes closed. It was the mutually agreed upon way to surprise Steve with toys. Also Steve had said he wasn't ready for the blindfold yet. So closed eyes was a compromise. Admittedly Steve had said he preferred the element of surprise in their toys. He'd said his trust in Danny was complete and wanted to be surprised in their play. That talk brought a smile to Danny's face as he held the vibrator in his hand.

He stood looking down at Steve lying so nicely cuffed and spread eagle. The leaking of pre-come from his dusty head and the cock ring in place. Reaching out Danny ran his hand down Steve's arm to the soft leather and lambs wool cuff. They had cost a ridiculous amount, but seeing Steve in them was enough to remind Danny of his aching cock. "So pretty," he breathed out. Tracing his finger across Steve's open palm. Steve let out a soft sigh. "So pretty." Leaning over to mouth the cuff and then kiss the open palm. Another soft sigh from Steve. Taking one of his fingers he swirled his tongue around one of Steve's digits.

Releasing the finger to a quiet whimper. "I want your words and sounds baby." Moving to the end of the bed he looked at the view in front of him. ""Fuck babe. You should see what I see. You are so amazing. I'm gonna make you feel soo good. Going to make you do more than sigh and whimper."

Crawling between Steve's legs he leaned down and licked a strip up Steve's cock. "Ahhhg." Danny tongued Steve's slit to a quiet panting. Smiling to himself he leaned back on his knees and surveyed his territory. This was all his. He thanked whatever deity he could for what he had. Running his fingernails on his inner thigh Steve let out a whimper and moved toward Danny's hand. "Please, Sir." Danny loved to hear Steve beg. It was stunning.

"Look at me Steven." Steve's eyes opened and focused on Danny. "We are going to try something new." Holding up the vibrator he saw Steve smile. "Good Sailor. I'm going to enjoy watching you take pleasure in this." Leaning forward he kissed Steve's thigh and then with a small bite, "let's play."

Leaning back again he watched Steve. Turning on the vibrator he saw Steve's cock twitch in response. This was going to be fun. Turning off the vibrator and grabbing a couple of pillows Steve lifted his hips to allow Danny to place the pillows under him. Once settled Danny picked up the lube and a smile broke out on Steve's face. Pouring lube on his hand he watched Steve's smile get bigger or well his grin turned into one of his know-it-all smirks. Seeing this Danny asked, "yes Steven?"

"Nothing, Sir." The smirk tried to vanish, but Steve couldn't hide the smirk completely.

While warming the lube in one hand Danny reached out and ran his nails over Steve's knee who murmured in reaction. Rubbing the lube into three fingers Danny inserted a finger to discover Steve is already prepared. "Been a busy Boy Scout haven't we?"

"Yes, Sir." Sounding proud of himself.

Danny slapped Steve's thigh. "I appreciate the initiative Steven, but there are some things I prefer to do unless you are told to do it." Using the lube on Steve's cock and the vibrator. "Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." Danny did like it when Steve took initiative, but Danny liked prepping Steve. It was one of his pleasures. Steve's smirk had vanished and left a pout on his rugged face. "Don't pout Steven it isn't a good look." A pause and Danny ran his clean hand through his hair. Sighing. "There will be times when I will want you to prepare yourself and other times it will be my pleasure. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." A soft smile and Steve's eyes crinkled. "May I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"When will I know?"

Danny smiled at Steve. "I will tell you to get ready and prepare yourself. As I said I like your initiative, but I also enjoy prepping you. I enjoy your sounds and how you move as I loosen you up." Laying his hand on Steve's thigh. "There will be times I'll want you prepared with a plug to keep you open and ready for me." A squeeze on the thigh and a softening of his smile to show Steve he wasn't in trouble. "On those weekends we play all weekend I will expect you to be your Boy Scout self. Are you okay with this?" Steve's erection had faded some. It was a new lesson and Danny didn't punish for new information.

"Yes, Sir." Steve smiled and it lit up his face. "I like the idea of being prepared all weekend so you can take me whenever you want."

Danny laughed. "And if I wanted you naked all weekend?" He saw the twitch of Steve's cock. "You like that idea?"

"Yes, Sir. I like that very much."

"Good." Danny smiled and squeezed his thigh again. He quickly relubed the plug and two fingers. Inserting two fingers into Steve he prepped by spreading his fingers. Making sure to stroke Steve's prostate a few times. Bringing Steve back to full hardness.

Removing his fingers he slowly inserted the vibrating plug. The ridges bumping Steve's hole and inner rings as Danny steadily pushed the plug in. Once fully in Danny looked up to Steve's face. His eyes were glassing, he was licking his lips, and panting slightly. Danny loved Steve like this. All opened and ready for it. With a sudden flick he turned the vibrator on and watched Steve arch up and he cried out. "JESUS!"

Steve was straining in the cuffs. Muscles quivering and sweat forming. "Use your words Steve. Tell me how you feel. Tell me what you want."

"Danny. Please."

"Tell me." Sitting back on his knees watching Steve.

Eyes squeezed shit and panting. Licking his lips. "Touch me please. Please DAMMIT touch me!" Reaching out and laying his hands on Steve's thighs.

Rubbing his thighs. "So delectable."

Panting. "Please Danny, please."

"Do you want my hand on your cock?"

Steve's cock was leaking. "Yes, Jesus Sir. Please. Oh God please."

Steve looked delicious like this. Leaking cock jutting up from the leather cock ring. So enticing Danny leaned forward and sucked the tip into his mouth. Tonguing the slit. "Oh God Sir. Please harder." Arching up trying to get Danny to swallow more than his cock head. Danny moved with him as Steve arched up. Licking and sucking Danny loved Steve like this. Wanting, begging, needy. Letting go of the head of Steve's cock to a whine from Steve.

"Patience baby." Danny proceed to spend time kissing his way around Steve's chest and playing with his nipples. Taking his time even as the vibrator continued and Steve arched up trying to get friction from Danny's body as Danny leaned across him to play with Steve's nipples. Nibbling and kissing as Steve whined and panted for release. Steve sounded so wonderful to Danny's ears. They were working on Steve's stamina with a quick look at the clock Danny decided almost 15 minutes was good enough.

Leaning back Danny flipped the plug off and watched Steve's sweat soaked body relaxes. The only thing showing his needs was Steve's breathing or should Danny say panting and the angry red tip of Steve's cock. "Oh, Steven you amaze me. Incredible job." Hurriedly removing the plug and unfastening the ankle cuffs. Hopping off the bed he placed the plug in the bathroom and moved back into the room. Steve had bent his knees and had his legs up.

Staring at Steve Danny was trying to decide if Steve had enough left in him to be on his hands and knees. Watching the sight in front of him Danny decided that Steve still had it in him. Uncuffing his wrist Danny rubbed some blood back into Steve's arms and hand. He followed up with the other arm after a few minutes. Giving Steve's left arm the same treatment. "How are your legs baby?"

"Good, Sir." Danny nodded. He rubbed both of Steve's legs out as well. Not wanting Steve to cramp. Steve was still leaking from his erect cock.

"Hands and knees." As Danny crawled off the bed Steve rolled onto his stomach with a rub and a moan. "Steven!" Danny admonished.

"Sorry, Sir. Moving up onto his hands and knees. Steve spread his knees to fit Danny between his legs. Assuming a position that Danny seemed to favor. It was that he favored it, rather with Steve's height it was a good position for them both.

Crawling in behind Steve Danny couldn't control himself. He smacked Steve's right butt cheek. Steve moaned. "Like that Steven?"

"Oh, yes, Sir."

Smiling Danny rubbed where he smacked and slapped the other cheek to another moan. A few more got spanks Danny distracted. "Tell me."

"More please, Sir." Another smack and a rub. "Oh God thank you."

A few more smacks and Steve's moaning distracted Danny for a bit. "I'M going to fuck your pinked up ass Steven. Do you want that?"

"Please, Sir. Please." Steve was sobbing now for release. A release Danny hadn't decided whether he was going to give the man or not.

Tearing open the condom and putting it on Danny lubed himself up swiftly. Danny pulled Steve close as he slid in his tight hole. "Oh Steve you are so tight and hot." Holding Steve in place while he got used to Danny filling him. Danny loved times like this. Filling Steve up and the heat of Steve around his own cock. Occasionally Steve clenched and Danny wanted to hiss. Encased in Steve's velvet heat Danny felt at home.

"Sir," pleading sounds came from Steve. He was trying to stay still, but Danny could tell he was on the edge. Reaching around Danny released the cock ring. "Ahhh God please please please, Siiiiir!!"

Smiling Danny started a punishing pace. Wanting Steve to come before him. Pounding away he loved this, the moans and grunts and the sounds of his balls slapping at Steve's ass. The beautiful symphony of sounds. Growling out "come" as he pounds away Steve obeys and comes with a howl.

Danny continued to pound Steve through his orgasm. When he felt the clenching stop Danny allowed himself his release. Feeling his balls tighten Danny rode the wave as his orgasm hit him. "Jesus Steve oh my fucking God." Pushing through his own orgasm as his pounding became stuttered.

Collapsing on top of Steve's back he kissed between Steve's shoulder blades. Panting and shaking somewhat, "thank you Sir."

Feeling his shaking Danny quickly pulled out and crawled off Steve. There would be time for cuddling and that type of care in a few minutes. Right now his sub needed to rest. It was the longest session Steve had been through. The cuffs were a perfect addition. "Lay down baby." Steve did as he was told and Danny began massaging Steve's legs. After doing the backs of Steve's legs and ass, anything to touch Steve's magnificent ass. "Roll over for me."

Steve complied and grabbed the cock ring from under him. Danny takes the ring and put it on the dresser as he left the room for a washcloth. After cleaning himself up, Danny re-entered the bedroom. Lying on his back Steve looked debauched. Danny smiles, "you look tantalizing baby. So fucked out."

Smiling back Steve responded, "I feel that way. Thank you." Now that Danny was on the aftercare Steve knew play was over. It was only when they played all weekend that he sometimes stayed in his role allowing Danny to care for him and feed him and love him the way Danny needed to. "You have sex hair and I didn't get to mess it up."

Laughing Danny runs his fingers through his hair. "Next time." He used the washcloth to clean Steve off. As he tossed the cloth in the hamper Danny moved to massage Steve's legs. Danny was taking his time on the fronts of Steve's legs. Steve sighed while Danny massaged his thighs. "How are your arms?"

"They are good." Steve reaches for Danny, "but empty."

Danny smiled down at Steve. "No one knows that SEALs are secret cuddlers."

Laughing, "Not so secret now."

Crawling into Steve's arms Danny kissed Steve for the first time since their session of play began. "Nope. I find it pretty awesome."

"Did you say I was awesome?" Steve said teasingly.

"Ha ha ha. You go with that big guy." Cuddling down into Steve's embrace Danny kissed his chest.

Holding Danny they lay there for a while. On the edge of sleep Steve kissed Danny's head. "Thank you Danno."

"Better?"

"Yes, love." That was something Danny was still getting used to. How open Steve was with his affection and love. Sometimes it made him nervous, but he always knew where he stood with Steve.

"Love you." As he nuzzled into Steve's glorious chest.

"Love you too." Squeezing Danny.

Chuckling. "Not going anywhere SuperSEAL. Go to sleep." Danny kissed his chest again.

"Goodnight Danno."

"Goodnight Steven." And they slept.

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> I wish to thank the wonderful Ellie_Pierson for all her hard work in betaing this for me :)
> 
> Comments and concrit are welcome. This is still such a new world for me to play in.


End file.
